After Happy Ever After
by sillycrazyme
Summary: young prince Nicolas has an adventure seeking mind. But that could someday lead him to get into life threatening trouble. His father David and his mother Cinderella, are about fed up with Nic leaving without coming back for days on end. One day he leaves without coming back. His best friend Connor leads him to a secret no other has come upon. Can they return with their lives?


Chapter one

Have you ever wondered what happened after the happily ever after? Most of you may not know what happened to Cinderella, or Snow White. Did they really live a happy life? Maybe they didn't…

* * *

David

David ran quickly toward her chambers. Fear, worry, and questions surged through his mind. Scared she wouldn't make it, worry of what was to come of this new son of his.

He skidded to a stop at the large door that lead to their room, and slowly pushed it open. David stood there breathing hard with fright and, well, because he ran. The beautiful blonde woman sat in the large bed in the center of the room. She held a small bundle of blankets in her arms. The screaming child became calm and it's breath steadied. David walked calmly to the bedside and stared with soft eyes at the baby.

"His name will be Nicolas." Cinderella's voice was soft. She held the infant close to her chest and looked down.

"A perfect name." David smiled and sat on the side of the bed, one arm around Cinderella's back.

"He's been doing it again." David said angrily. It has been about nineteen years since his son's birth. "Can we change nothing that will make him stop? We have tried everything I can think of!" Nothing could keep that boy from running off for days on end. "He has duties here at the palace." He paced in frustration.

Cinderella seemed so calm it bothered him. Shouldn't she be worried about her son? It didn't seem she was at all. She sat at a desk at the corner of the chambers reading a small book. David came over to her and slammed his fist on the desk. "Shouldn't you be worried? He's your son too!" He almost screamed. She slowly looked up from her book, and into his eyes smiling. Her smile was fake, now he could see the pain she had, the worry.

He took a deep breath and sat at the side of the desk. "I don't know what to do anymore." His voice was pained with worry. Nicolas had an adventure seeking mind, nobody could stop him from going anywhere, or do anything. As a young boy he would sit in his sunlit chambers reading a fantasy book, or searching the library for maps of the kingdom.

Cinderella stood. She walked slowly to stand next to David's side. The smell of heavy perfume filled the air, Cinderella took his hand and held it tight. Tears formed in her eyes, but she needed to be strong. She tried to smile, but it felt awkward so she frowned.

"Father!" Someone shouted. David looked up at the door to the room. It swung open and hit the wall. Nicolas walked in with a bright smile on his handsome face. "I found something incredible." He was so cheerful, it sickened him. Nic walked swiftly to his mother and father and stood tall.

David's eyes narrowed at the boy. Nic's smile slowly faded as he noticed his mother crying. "Mother, what happened?" He took a step forward.

"Could you be so careless?" David yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be so naive!" David yelled. His brows drew together so deep it seemed they couldn't go any deeper. Nic retreated his step and stood still, afraid to move. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"I… I wanted to show you something." Nicolas stuttered. "But I guess now isn't a good time." He turned sharply and headed angrily toward the door, and slammed it. Nic was mad now, he had only been gone for a few days. That wasn't a lot to him. He did it so much he thought his parents would be used to it by now. Must have been a mistake to think such things.

A familiar figure moved in the shadows of the dark hallway. He was always lurking in the darkness, watching Nic when he wanted attention. "Do you need something?" He tilted his head and watched the figure. It stayed in it's place.

"Well," It spoke, "If you're in a bad mood, maybe I don't want anything." The figure moved slowly out of it's hiding place. "How long has it been since I have seen you, my old friend?" Connor smiled and held his arms to his side, walking closer to Nic.

"Oh, it has been so long." Nic joked. "Yes a few hours is so long these days." He scoffed. Connor took the hood that hung to his forehead off. Nic started to walk again and Connor followed. He was like a puppy, following someone, wanting attention, or something to do.

"No really, do you need something?" He quickened his pace, wanting so badly to get to the library. Connor smirked.

"Well I think you will find this quite interesting." He chuckled. Like a flash of light, Connor put a cloth Nic, over his nose and mouth. The familiar scent filled his nose. Sight faded, then the sound of his friends laugh faded.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. I'll keep working on it!


End file.
